


Troublemaker

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Assorted Songfics [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marco drops a lot of things, Oneshot, Sorta slow burn?, Star gets a sugar high and things get...interesting, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Star causes all kind of trouble for Marco, and not just with teachers and monsters.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, before we begin I just wanted to ask WHO ELSE GOT THAT GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCE DURING S3????? This fic does not take place in Season 3, probably sometime between 1 and 2, but I do have my own reference to Gravity Falls. In case you have not watched that show (shame on you, go watch it lol jk ily), there's this thing called Pitt Cola. It's a super popular drink in the Gravity Falls universe, and since I didn't want to put like, real drinks in this fic cuz it feels weird, I decided to put Pitt Cola in. It's a sugary soda. That's all you need to know. (Oh, also, it's non-alcoholic. Obviously)  
> Okay sorry for the speech, pls enjoy ^_^

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqeVOXwIpeA>: Link to the audio in case you need it! (I HIGHLY recommend listening at reading at the same time.)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqNHM4yIExs>: Also a link to a FANTASTIC AMV for Starco: watch it before or after the fic, doesn't matter to me, but check it out!!

 

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down..._

Star flopped into the chair next to him, pulling his plate of toast closer to her. With a sleepy but devilish grin, she stuffed a slice of bread into her mouth.

"Aw, Star, c'mon!" Marco whined, but a smile of his own was on his face.

"'m too lazy," she muttered, blinking the morning tiredness out of her eyes. She stretched, arms above her head, a whine releasing in the back of her throat. She sighed as she slouched again, and glanced at Marco. In the moment, the sunlight filtered through the window and into her sparkling sky blue eyes, her hair brightening, seeming like a halo, a stark contrast to the headband nestled in her bangs. Marco's own piece of toast slip from his fingers as he gaped at her, the buttered side hitting the edge of the table, falling on the ground. The two of them reached down at the same time, thunking heads together.

Marco tried not to blush as their knuckles brushed each another.

"Sorry," they said at the same time, and then laughed, the bread forgotten for a second on the ground where it was attacked by the laser puppies.

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' round..._

He was sprawled on Star's bed, math homework in his hand as he checked his answers with the back of the textbook that was lying on the ground. Star was lying on her back on the ground next to the book, holding her worksheet arm's length away as she tapped her pencil against her heart-stained cheek. Her hair was spread out above her, soft and luscious, seeming to sparkle up at him, teasing him. His fingers itched to run through the bright threads, and his hand unconsciously reached out. Before he realized what was happening, his fingers were picking up the hair, and he admired the way it fell like water.

Star tilted her head back and their gazes locked, blue sky meeting deep earth, and Marco refused to allow a flush to creep up his neck. He smiled softly, and shifted the mass of hair to the side, trying not to seem like he was being weird by just randomly touching her hair.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Your uh, your hair was under my textbook." His voice cracked a little on the second "your" and he cringed, but Star swiped an arm under her hair, moving it away from the book. A part of him was kind of sad, but his gaze caught onto her face, where her bottom lip was snagged between white teeth, brow furrowed in concentration. Heat rushed under Marco's hair, the world spinning a little as she chewed slightly on her lip.

He couldn't help but imagine those lips on his, one between his own teeth as she breathed his name...

Marco violently shook his head his pencil falling off the side of the bed, point hitting the ground. He snatched it up quickly, grunting in frustration as the tip was now broken. Star's hand shot up, almost smacking him in the face. Curled in her palm was her own pencil.

"Here," she said, standing. "I'm so done with this work. I'm taking a break." Star smoothed her dress out as she seemed to float toward the door, the rare times when Marco actually gets to see the royal upbringing that had taken place for most of Star's life. As she opened the door she turned and looked back at him, a small smile on her face.

"Coming, Safe Kid?"

Marco all but slid for the door.

 _After a drink or two I was putty in your hands._..

"The amount of Pitt Cola you have managed to gather here is gross, concerning, and awesome at the same time," Marco said as Star dumped the cans onto the ground.

"Yep! And we're gonna drink aaaaall of it!" Star thrusted a can into Marco's hand and popped the top of her own. She squealed as some of the frothing pink liquid burst forth and dribbled over the side. Marco's stomach clenched at the sight of Star's tongue reaching out to lick the drink off her hand and pretended to be  _very_ interested in reading the nutrition facts of the label.

"You're going to gave the worst stomach ache Star," he warned, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a  _safe kid_." She nudged his knee with his foot. "It's just soda-it's not like it's beer or anything."

An hour and a half later and three cans of Pitt Cola each, the two friends were no longer themselves. Star was bouncing off the walls, jumping around, touching everything on Marco's desk and lying on the ground, her giggles resounding through the air. Marco, on the other hand, had a stupid smile on his face, unable to have a straight face with Star goofing around next to him.

“Star, I knew this was a bad idea,” Marco said, rolling onto his elbow to look down at his friend. She turned her head, blue eyes surprisingly clear.

“What do you mean it’s a bad idea? This was the best. Idea. EVER!” She threw her hands over her head catching Marco’s cheek with her fingertips in the process. Star saw three tiny marks on his cheeks and grinned. “Oops.” Suddenly she stood and ran on Marco’s bed and started jumping up and down. Marco bit back a groan at having to get up, and rubbed his cheek.

“Star, get down.” He tried to infuse authority in his voice, but three Pitt Colas meant zero authority.

“Noo-o-o.” Her voice wavered everytime she hit the mattress.

“Star, don’t make me come up and get you.”

“Try it.” Another wicked grin. Marco started forward, nearly tripping. He reached up to take her hand but she hopped away laughing. An annoyed groan in his throat, Marco climbed up onto the bed, the mattress bouncing and creaking. _Geez, she’s either gonna break my bed or puke,_ he thought.

Marco reached out and wrapped a hand around the wrist of his sugar high friend. (Granted, he was also on a sugar high and he was not thinking straight.)

_I don’t know if I have the strength to stand…_

“Star, c’mon.” Marco’s eyelids felt a bit heavy, and knew it was only a matter of time till he crashed. Unfortunately, the effect was not the same with Star. It seemed that her normal self _was_ a sugar high, so how was he supposed to know the difference between hyper Star and regular Star?

“No way! I’m not done jumping on your bed!”

“Star-ugh!” Marco wrapped an arm around her waist but she kept pulling back. The momentum caused them to fall, and Star’s face morphed into one of terror for half a second. Marco put a hand on the back of her head and she tucked into his chest as they both fell onto the cushiony surface.

They landed with Star in a half sitting half lying position, their legs hopelessly tangled. Her head was tilted back, golden hair flowing over her shoulders and tumbling back in a waterfall. One of Marco’s hands was still on her head, his knuckles taking the brunt of the impact, the other hand on the wall behind him.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Star’s gaze flickered down, then shot immediately back to his eyes. It was probably because of his sugar crash, but if Marco had been in his right mind he would’ve turned as red as his hoodie.

But he didn’t.

_Trouble, troublemaker yeah that’s your middle name…_

He hooked one hand under her knee, lengthening her out so she wasn’t practically curled into a ball anymore, and every movement seemed as if he was underwater.

Star reached up and clutched the collar of his gray shirt, her blue eyes blown wide. The sugar seemed to have spiked up again-what else would be the reason for his heart going miles a minute-but he hadn’t drinken any soda for at least half an hour by now. Without warning, Star pulled on his shirt, and his lips met her smiling ones.

_I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain._

His heartbeat ricocheted, his trembling fingers curling in her hair as one of her hands wandered up and wrapped lightly around the base of his neck. Her lips moved against his, pressing harder into him, and he had no choice but to match her intensity.

His mouth gently pried at her lips, and Marco shivered as he swallowed her sigh of contentment.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_

His hand had moved slowly down her shoulder as her fingers crawled into his hair, and he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped when she clenched her fingers. In a daring move, something that he’d only ever dreamed about, he took Star’s bottom lip between his teeth, delighted by the noise she made. He pulled slightly, and Star arched into him, fingers raking his scalp, more whines escaping her throat.

_My mind keeps saying, “Run as fast as you can.”_

Marco then felt her lips shape into a smile, and belatedly realized that she was traveling from his lips to his jaw to his throat, where her teeth pulled at the skin above his pulse. His fingers curled into the wall, and he tried to break free, but Star’s arms around him anchored him down.

“S-star…” he whispered, but she tugged again and his mind went blank. They continued for what seemed like an eternity before he tried to break away a second time.

He sat up slightly, taking in her messy hair, bright lips and flushed face. Her eyes darted back and forth across his face, dazed, before they drooped.

_I say, “I’m done,” but then you pull me back._

Star tugged at his shirt bringing Marco closer, almost lazily, but he resisted.

“Star, are you sure you’re okay?” She seemed loopy and half awake, running in a dream.

“Mmhmm. Why d’you ask?” Her arms twined around him and he almost fell into her again, but he swallowed hard to clear his thoughts.

“Are you sure?” But her eyelids had closed completely and her chest rose and fell steadily. Marco sighed and slid off the side of the bed, scooping her into his arms bridal-style. He opened doors as carefully as he could and eased her onto her fit-for-a-princess canopy bed. He slid the covers over her and removed her devil horns headband and put them on her nightstand. He smiled tiredly at her, then turned to leave. He was stopped by a hand curling over his wrist.

“Wi’you stay?” Star muttered.

_I swear you’re giving me a heart attack._

Marco blinked stupidly.

“Okay.”

_Troublemaker!_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please note I have like never kissed anyone...
> 
> But I tried.
> 
> Comments, kudos, song suggestions??


End file.
